True Love has a Bond
by peachpuff17
Summary: [SS][ET]A best friend, a part time model. Happy and cheerful Sakura has thought that she lost her friend. But she soon realizes that the bond they share is stronger than both of them thought... xoxo my 1st fanfic...sigh...a weird [SS ET] Oneshot...xoxo


**

* * *

True Love has a Bond**

_True love is forever. No matter how far away your love is, they will always carry a piece of your heart with them. Although they may not realize it, as long as the love exists, one should be grateful. This piece of advice is written from past experiences and from deep within my heart. No one said that loving is easy. There are many hardships to go through as well as obstacles. The saying of '…love is a fickle thing..' is all too true in reality. For some women out there, wallowing in depression, the reason being "he left me," these women should take a stand. If it were true love, the heart will never mend. However, since true love is hard to find, take a good look at the relationship, was it really love, like, or lust? Some people are lucky enough for love at first sight whereas others are deprived of finding their true soul mate even if the person has been with them for a long time. We read stories about two friends dating and breaking up, spoiling the friendship. Those types of stories are common, as well as other stories of realizing love too late; being the other person moves away, finds another person, or dies. Trust the author as I say this. True love, though it is forever, is never certain. You can not be sure of what is to become of the future. But love is magical, and will always pull you through it. A world without love is a planet without life. Take it from someone who has been through a lot. I am here to tell my story. _ Ctrl+s

22-year-old Sakura Kinomoto saved her start to her article. Yawning, she closed the top to her cherry blossom printed laptop, courtesy of Tomoyo, who was president of her own designing industry as well as assisting her mother in Daidouji Toy Corp. Although it had been years since Tomoyo started making clothes and having Sakura model them, she still manages to get her best friend to model her latest creations at her own home. _ring ring_ Sakura's home phone started ringing. 'Three guesses who will be calling this late,' she mumbled tiredly as she stood up from the couch and stretched, while walking over to the phone.

"Moshi moshi ," Sakura answered.

"Sakura-chan! Can you come over tomorrow to the company? All the other models canceled out on us and we have a presentation on the same day!" Tomoyo's voice came from the other end and it was easy to tell that the raven haired girl was quite distressed.

"Calm down Tommy-chan! If you really need a model, I'll do it, but only because you're my best friend," Sakura mentally sighed as she thought of the torture that will be present in the next day.

"Thank you so much Saku-chan! I love you to death! See you tomorrow, at six o'clock sharp. I will pick you up from your apartment okay? Okay. Ja!" Tomoyo hung up ecstatically without giving Sakura time to reply or agree.

"Six o'clock in the morning?" Sakura grumbled as she pulled on her baby doll sleeping attire, which was practically see-through, but hey, who cares? She lives alone! Setting her alarm clock to five thirty, she turned off the bedside lamp and drifted off to a peaceful nights sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_beep beep beep—beep beep beep—beep beep beep_

"Mmmphh…" mumbled a very sleepy Sakura as she reached for her alarm clock, which was, unknown to her, on her desk. Groggily, she sat up and stretched. Sakura reluctantly got out of her warm cozy covers and headed towards her closet to find an outfit to wear, so as to not be late and face the wrath of a stressed out Tomoyo. Sakura headed towards her shower, stripped off her clothes, and entered the… freezing water. "Ack!" she screamed as she immediately jumped out of the tub. She heard laughter from outside. Angrily, she shoved on a bathrobe and wrenched the bathroom door open to find a laughing Tomoyo standing outside the door… with her trusty camcorder.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," giggled out Tomoyo as she continued to film Sakura's angry reaction.

"To-mo-yo," growled out Sakura through clenched teeth.

"The water is warm now, I just wanted to wake you up properly," Tomoyo giggled out again as she pushed Sakura back inside the bathroom and closed the door again. She made herself at home in Sakura's living room as she snacked on a bag of pretzels from Sakura's kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom in blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Tomoyo stood up as well, after tying up the bag of pretzels, and headed towards the door.

"Come on Saku-chan, I'll buy us breakfast on the way to the company," Tomoyo announced as she put on her black wedges as Sakura stepped into her black runners. The two friends exited Sakura's apartment and got into Tomoyo's Nissan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"There is NO WAY I am wearing THAT!" shouted Sakura angrily as she discovered what she was entitled to wear for the modeling session.

"Please Saku-chan…" Tomoyo tried to wheedle and agreement with her but Sakura stubbornly stood her ground. The outfit in discussion was a halter top with a matching uneven edged black mini-skirt. The halter top reached an inch above Sakura's belly button and was more of a bikini top than a shirt. The black mini-skirt was decorated with pale pink cherry blossoms adorning the left side as the right was left blank. The skirt was tied onto the wearer, creating a sly, messy vixen like look.

"But Saku-chan, you look absolutely ADORABLE!" Tomoyo squealed as she examined every singled part of Sakura's outfit with starry eyes. "Alright crew, Sakura is ready!" Turning back to Sakura, she told her that her hair would be down for this particular shoot.

"You owe me big time Tomoyo Daidouji," growled Sakura as she stomped off to the lights and screen. The modeling seemed to go on for ages. All the while, Tomoyo gave Sakura various costumes and clothes as well as jewelry and accessories. Finally, the last camera was packed away and the crew left a worn out Sakura and a content Tomoyo in the clothing room.

"Sakura-chan… you were so KAWAII today!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Tomo, can you give me a ride home today?" asked Sakura as she checked her watch, which currently read 11:30 AM. a/n: c'mon u guyz, they started work at like… 6:30AM kk? Go w/ the flow here plz?

"Ohohohoho… you thought that I would be letting you go this early?" asked Tomoyo, with a mischievous tinge suddenly coming into her amethyst eyes. "We are going to a lunch meeting. I have an appointment with Fuutie Li from Hong Kong and reservations for three at the Dragon Palace, she and I are going to discuss design ideas and you are going to be our mental model!" Tomoyo laughed again as she walked to a certain row of the clothes in the room. Ruffling through her many creations, she found what she was looking for. "Here Sakura-chan, put this on for lunch. I'll meet you at my office in ten okay? Okay." She left without an answer… yet again.

Sakura looked at the outfit Tomoyo tossed her and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of her …daring creations. Sakura quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Tomoyo had given her a white tank top. Not too short and not see through at all. Imprinted on the front was a design of cherry blossoms and peonies created by pink, silver, and green jewels. For the bottom, Sakura wore a black skirt relatively similar to the first one she wore this morning but without the revealing look. Instead of being tied up, the skirt was just as regular as any other. With a single cherry blossom embroidered below the hip of the skirt. A silver chain hook itself around the top, accenting Sakura's flat toned stomach. The skirt still had an uneven edge for style but it wasn't as short as the first one. Suddenly realizing the time and the fact that Tomoyo had not given her any shoes, Sakura hurriedly walked up to the elevators and headed off to Tomoyo's office on the 10th floor.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura peeked from behind the slightly open door. Tomoyo looked up from the photos that were taken the day before.

"Oh Saku-chan, you look absolutely KAWAII!" Tomoyo whipped out her ever so trusty camcorder, causing Sakura to fall, anime style. "Oh and the shoes! They haven't been released yet, so tell me if they are any comfortable okay?" Tomoyo walked over to an ajoining room of her huge office and came back with a box labeled 'new design'. She handed the box to Sakura and asked her to try them on. "I always have prototypes made in your size," Tomoyo announced as she got back to scrutinizing photos of her other designs.

Sakura opened the box and saw a pair of wedge like sandals with straps that ties up above the ankle. They were black but the raised part of the sandal was made from tan straw looking material. Sakura took off her runners and socks and stuck her right foot into the sandal and began tying up the laces. After she was done with both feet, she stood up to find the sandals extremely comfortable. "Tomoyo-chan, these are really comfortable! I love them!" Sakura opinionated as she whirled around her friends office. Tomoyo jumped up.

"Really? I'll have them on the market by next month then! Thank you Saku-chan!" squealed Tomoyo happily. "Oh we have to go! Fuutie is coming soon." So with that being said, the two friends exited the building and climbed into Tomoyo's Nissan.

"This is the Dragon Palace and you got _reservations!_ " asked a slightly shocked Sakura as she saw a large building towering above her, the majestic building was complete with a large emblem of a dragon on the wall and a large red carpet stretching out from the front entrance. Sakura gazed at the building's beauty completely awed that Tomoyo was able to get reservations at this elegant restaurant where the line stretched outside. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand as they passed a long line of customer's and arrived at the women in charge of seating her guests.

"Hello, reservations for three under Daidouji," Tomoyo stated, suddenly all business like.

"Right this way miss," a waiter that had arrived began to lead them to a table. After ordering drinks, Tomoyo and Sakura collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I love doing that!" Tomoyo said after a while of silent giggling.

"Yeah, I was watching you and I thought, what happened to starry eyed Tomoyo?" Sakura said as Tomoyo's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?...of course… I understand… that's fine… coming now?... okay, see you next time then," Tomoyo hung up.

"Who was that?" asked a curious Sakura after Tomoyo hung up.

"Nothing, it seems that Fuutie and her three other sisters weren't able to make it so they are sending their little brother instead," Tomoyo informed. "I hope the guy knows designing, but Fuutie warned me about him…and she also said that he was bringing a friend too. It seems that they were here in Japan for vacation and decided to do a favor… but anyways, I'm just babbling," Tomoyo trailed off.

"Tomoyo, this outfit is different from all your other clothes that you have me wear," Sakura said.

"Is it? I just had the inspiration when I was looking through our scrapbook of high school and I saw you innocently dropping the baton on your head during cheer practice. So I thought that perhaps I should try to create an outfit that has a cute but innocent feel to it you know?" Tomoyo reasoned as she took a sip of her soda.

"I like it. But to you Tomoyo, anything is cute," Sakura teased as she too took a sip of her drink.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo whined indignantly. Sakura kept her concentration on her drink. "I wonder when the people are coming," Tomoyo sighed as she checked the time on her cell phone.

"Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto, are you two happening to be waiting for the Fuutie substitutes?" asked an all too familiar voice that neither of the girls had heard from for years. They slowly turned around and were greeted with warm sapphire eyes and surprised amber ones.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo breathed.

"Syaoran?" Sakura squeaked.

"Sakura, will you follow me for a second?" Syaoran held out his hand, which Sakura timidly took, on the verge of tears from hearing her name come out of his mouth. Syaoran led Sakura to the elevators and led them to his suite on top of the restaurant. He quietly shut the door and engulfed Sakura in a tender hug.

"Saku, I missed you so much…" Syaoran whispered into her hair. Sakura snaked her hands up around his neck, standing on her tip toes.

"I-i-it's you… it's really you! My Syao-kun!" Sakura couldn't hold it in any more, she burst into tears on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran's heart lifted in hearing his name being said so possessively. Sakura looked up at him with shining emerald eyes, ones that he had missed so much. But then his gaze traveled to the pink pouty lips. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pressed his own lips down upon hers, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. When Sakura felt his lips on hers, she felt complete. Deciding on surprising Syaoran a bit, she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in closer to make the kiss more passionate. Syaoran, who had been expecting tap kisses like the ones they had shared before was, needless to say, quite surprised when his innocent cherry blossom took charge. But hey, who's complaining? Sakura lightly thrusted her tongue into Syaoran's mouth as he did hers. Syaoran was currently pressed up against the wall, letting Sakura have her way with him. But after a while, he growled and pushed her onto the king sized bed as he began taking charge. Letting a muffled squeal of surprise when she felt herself falling backwards, Sakura opened her eyes and met the look of a smirking Syaoran.

"What happened to little innocent Sakura? I could never have imagined her so wild…" he growled huskily against the base of her neck. Sakura felt shivers go up her spine. After about thirty more minutes of making out, the newly reunited couple decided to head back down to the restaurant. Before they left Syaoran's room, Sakura stopped in front of the door and hugged him.

"I really did miss you Syao-kun. I never went on dates with any other guy," Sakura confessed.

"That was your first time making out?" asked Syaoran surprised, but the answer never came. Instead, Sakura opened the door of the suite and strutted out. Syaoran followed her, staring at her swishing skirt and watching how she moved her hips.

"God, she is sexy," he murmured to himself but Sakura heard. Thinking of teasing him a bit she whirled around and slyly walked up to him. Syaoran swallowed hard and felt that his pants didn't really fit him that well anymore. Sakura leaned in, innocently rubbing herself against him as she stood on her tip toes.

"We should go," she winked and stepped into the elevator.

"You tease," he wailed as they reached the first floor.

"Live with it Syao-kun!" Sakura said, back to her normal attitude. As the two reached the table that Tomoyo reserved, they found that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't there.

"Three guesses where they are…" Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran, let's go spy!" suggested Sakura as Syaoran led her to Eriol's suite.

"Hope they aren't doing the nasty stuff," Syaoran said as he unlocked Eriol's door.

"Hey Tomoyo," greeted Sakura when she saw Tomoyo sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea. "Where's Eriol?"

"I'm here," Eriol replied from the suites kitchen. "Care for some tea?"

"And I thought you guys were in here getting busy," said Syaoran as he took a cup of tea. Eriol spit out his mouthful and Tomoyo began hacking in a very unladylike manner.

0o0o0o0o 45 minutes ago 0o0o0o0o

"Tomoyo, you have no idea how I missed you," Eriol said as he kissed down to Tomoyo's thong. She was panting heavily under him. Eriol went back up and planted a heated kiss on Tomoyo's lips, forcing his tongue in. Tomoyo's hands began moving up and down his bare chest to the top of his boxers. Slyly, she reached inside and gently rubbed his shaft. Eriol groaned and laid on top of a topless Tomoyo and began moving his lower region against hers. Tomoyo moaned and was about to take off his boxers when they suddenly heard voices outside. Quickly clambering off of her, Eriol frantically threw on his clothes as Tomoyo put on her skirt and other clothing in record speed. As Eriol sprinted to the kitchen to make tea, Tomoyo tried to fix the bed. Eriol handed her a cup of tea and Tomoyo sat down just as a disheveled looking Syaoran entered the room followed by a slightly messy Sakura.

0o0o0o0o Present 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I guess we are never going to discuss design ideas are we?" asked Tomoyo after she and Eriol had recovered.

"Tomoyo-chan, why is your skirt backwards, your shirt inside out, and your bra on the floor of Eriol's room? What are those marks on you neck?" asked Sakura innocently, peering at her red faced friend.

"N-n-new style… yah… that's it," Tomoyo tried to cover up but Sakura and Syaoran both wore identical smirks.

"Sakura, perhaps we should go up to my room. These two seem to have been in the middle of something," Syaoran said as he gently pulled Sakura towards the door.

"Don't have to much fun! Tomoyo, I'll bring Saku home today seeing as you're probably going to spend the night," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and left with a smirk, leaving two flushed people in the room. Laughter could be heard all through the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is this it Sakura?" Syaoran pulled up in front of a large apartment complex.

"Yup, do you want to come in?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." The two went up the elevator to Sakura's apartment on the seventh floor, which had a view of the entire city.

"Just make yourself comfortable okay Syao-kun?" Sakura said as they entered her apartment. Syaoran headed for the couch in the living room and picked up Sakura's laptop from the coffee table. He opened it to see Sakura's latest article. He read through it and smiled at his cherry blossoms written words. Quickly, he typed in a few more words and saved it. Deciding that he should leave in case she showed him her article, he knocked on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Sakura opened the door, revealing that she had changed into a black spaghetti strap camisole and black sweatpants.

"Saku, I'm going to go now okay? I'll see you soon," he dove in for a quick kiss and with one more nibble on her lower lip, he saw himself out the door. Still bewildered by his sudden actions, she remembered that she had an article that she was working on.

"Might as well finish it," she said to herself as she opened the document. She read through what she already wrote and her heart almost skipped a beat at the last part…

_True love is forever. No matter how far away your love is, they will always carry a piece of your heart with them. Although they may not realize it, as long as the love exists, one should be grateful. This piece of advice is written from past experiences and from deep within my heart. No one said that loving is easy. There are many hardships to go through as well as obstacles. The saying of '…love is a fickle thing..' is all too true in reality. For some women out there, wallowing in depression, the reason being "he left me," these women should take a stand. If it were true love, the heart will never mend. However, since true love is hard to find, take a good look at the relationship, was it really love, like, or lust? Some people are lucky enough for love at first sight whereas others are deprived of finding their true soul mate, even if the person has been with them for a long time. We read stories about two friends dating and breaking up, spoiling the friendship. Those types of stories are common, as well as other stories of realizing love too late; being the other person moves away, finds another person, or dies. Trust the author as I say this. True love, though it is forever, is never certain. You can not be sure of what is to become of the future. But love is magical, and will always pull you through it. A world without love is a planet without life. Take it from someone who has been through a lot. I am here to tell my story. I_ thought I had lost my true love, I had to move away but I never got the opportunity to tell her how I feel. There is nothing more heartbreaking that unrequitting love. I knew it was love back then, I was certain of it. The way my heart always pounded against my chest and the way I turned red when those beautiful emerald eyes gazed up at me. The way my name rolled of her soft pink lips. I was sure that it was love. True love has indeed, a special bond. After so many years, after so many nights of thinking of my emerald eyes goddess, I was able to see her once again. So I will say this with all my heart, I love you and only you Sakura. You are my one and only. My love for you is so strong, I have decided to move my work here… From now on, I will always be with you because you are my soul mate. You are the one who has held my heart. – Syaoran


End file.
